Dance-Along with Barney (battybarney2014's version)
Dance-Along with Barney is a Barney soundtrack album that was released on CD and Digital on April 1, 2016. It contains tracks from other Barney albums. Track List # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 14) # The Dance Song (Audio Taken from: Play, Dance & Imagine with Barney) # Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Audio Taken from: Good Job!) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken: Dancing) # Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Audio Taken from: Season 9 - Let's Make Music!) # Blue Jay Blues (Audio Taken from: Barney Rocks!) # The Baby Bop Hop (Audio Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Audio Taken: The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure) # You Can Make Music with Anything (Audio Taken from: Special Skills) # A Rock N Roll Star (Audio Taken from: Can You Sing That Song?) # Old King Cole (Audio Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) # Snackin' on Healthy Food (Audio Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) # Number Limbo (Audio Taken from: Count Me In!) # Rock Like a Monkey (Audio Taken from: Let's Go to the Zoo) # Walk Around the Block (Audio Taken from: Barney Rocks!) # Good Manners (Audio Taken from: My Favorite Things) # The Duckies Do (Audio Taken from: Start Singing with Barney) # Old Brass Wagon (Audio Taken from: Let's Go to the Farm) # I Hear Music Everywhere (Audio Taken from: Let's Make Music) # Colors All Around (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) # Run, Run in One Place (Audio Taken from: Season 9 - Let's Make Music!) # Happy Dancin' (Audio Taken from: I Can Do That!) # Move Your Body (Audio Taken from: Season 9 - Let's Make Music!) # Move It Like This (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday Bash!) # The Dino Dance (Audio Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Seasons 7-14) Trivia * Audio from Barney's Favorites Vol. 1, Barney's Favorites Vol. 2, Barney's Favorites Vol. 3, Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and Barney's Favorite Songs, Bob West's Barney voice was kept in this album, and audio from Barney Rocks!, Duncan Brannan's Barney voice was also kept in this album. * In the front CD cover, it shows the Season 13 costume for Barney tap dances when he wears a top hat on top of his head, a bow-tie, a tuxedo jacket, cuffs, and tap-dancing shoes on his feet, and holds a stick, the Season 13 Baby Bop costume dressed up as a ballerina when she ballet dances, the Season 13 costume for BJ playing the drum set and the Season 10 costume for Riff playing his guitar. In the back CD cover, it also shows the Season 9 costumes for BJ and Baby Bop, the Season 10 costume for Riff and the 17 kids in Season 11 (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes: ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * This is the second Barney soundtrack album to be released by Back Lot Music (along with HIT Entertainment). The first was Sing-Along with Barney.